


Elevator Lance: The Man in Black

by Kiethblacklion



Series: The Adventures of Elevator Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Elevator Lance, Gen, Kiethblacklion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiethblacklion/pseuds/Kiethblacklion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has his first strange encounter in the elevator as he heads to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Lance: The Man in Black

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters , settings, etc involving Voltron: Defender of the Universe. These stories are for entertainment purposes only and are to be viewed as parodies and satires.
> 
> Author's Notes: This series started out as fun, goofy, fan forum posts but they received such positive praise that I reworked them into the proper story format. Each chapter is considered an "episode". Please enjoy the adventures of Elevator Lance and please post reviews. I do take the time to read them and consider the critiques of my readers. Thank you.

**The Adventures of Elevator Lance:**

**The Man in Black**

 

Lance entered the elevator as usual. It was 7:45am and he was on his way down to the cafeteria where the other Voltron Force members would be waiting for him.

" _I am starving. I hope Hunk doesn't eat all the food before I get there_ ," Lance thought to himself.

With his quarters located on the 30th floor of the Castle of Lions, the only way to get downstairs on time was to take the elevator. Lance pushed the button for the first floor then moved to the back wall of the elevator. He pulled out the newspaper that he had tucked under his arm and began to read as the elevator moved downward.

Lance looked up from his paper as the elevator stopped on the 21st floor. The doors opened and a tall man, Lance guessed he was about 6ft tall, entered the elevator. The man was wearing a black satin dress, covered in rhinestones. The dress stopped just above his knees, had thin shoulder straps and a plunging neck line that showed off a smooth shaved, sculpted chest. The man wore 3" high heels that matched the dress, fishnet stockings over his shaved legs, and a pearl necklace with matching earrings. The man pressed the button for the 4th floor then moved to the far side of the elevator. He smiled at Lance as the elevator started moving again.

Lance tried to focus on his newspaper but the man in the dress kept drawing his attention.

Lance cleared his throat to get the man's attention. "That's a…lovely dress you have on."

"Why thank you. I bought it from Bloomingdale's," replied the man, his deep voice filling the elevator. "They shipped it here all the way from Earth."

"Really" Lance asked in an attempt to be polite.

The man adjusted his elbow length, white gloves. "I got it on sale. The shoes were half price and I got the purse as a free gift."

Lance noticed the black, rhinestone covered purse for the first time. "May I ask what the occasion is?"

"Oh, there's no special occasion. I just like to dress nicely when I go to the office."

"I see," Lance stated. "So what department do you work in?"

"Accounting," the man said.

The elevator chimed as it stopped and the doors opened.

"Well, this is my floor," the man stated. He stepped through the elevator doors and turned back towards Lance. "See you later, fly boy." He sent a wink to Lance before the doors closed.

Lance shivered. "I think I just lost my appetite."


End file.
